


Re-Purposed

by FuckingHateCheese



Series: Who's Programming Who? [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Connor's first model is re-purposed into a sex Android, Connor is a very sweet, Connor is a virgin technically, F/M, Inspired from this audio I like, Other, Robot Sex, What are these tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingHateCheese/pseuds/FuckingHateCheese
Summary: Detroit: Become Human AU where Connor's first model is killed by the Deviant Android, and then remodeled into a Sex Android, and later purchased by the Reader.Inspired by an audio that I'm... particularly fond of, and a work I read recently by pokey_jr





	Re-Purposed

It's around midnight when you hear the knock- just as you'd requested the delivery android to arrive. The contents of your order are... questionable, to say the least.

 

No, you think as you dance to the door, it won't do for the neighbors to get a peek at what you bought online this time around.

 

Pulling the door open, you're met with the delivery android. He's standing next to your package, and smiles politely at you when you sign the papers verifying that you've received it. If he has any idea of what lies inside, he doesn't show you at all; he's the picture of civility, maybe a little too receptive to your flirty jokes for an android, but whatever.

Hauling the box to the center of your room, you take a pair of scissors to it, the cardboard walls falling away to reveal, covered in a layer of plastic, the Android you've been saving up for God knows how long for.

He's standing, naked, eyes closed, lilac spider veins on his eyelids. Awestruck, you take him in bit by bit, from the delicate curve of his cupid's bow, to the deep V of his widow's peak, until your fingers are itching to rip the plastic off and then it's on the floor in an instant. Now there's nothing separating him from you.

 

 

You've been excited over the idea of buying an android for yourself for so long- you've joined the chat sites for other owners who'd encouraged your fixation, some even sending you links for websites you could order from discreetly. Over the course of four months you'd scanned intently, combing through pages of makes and models with your lip caught in between your teeth, hand in your pants. And it's all come to this- to the naked male android in your living room who's just opened his eyes and is staring at you, LED whirring and flashing yellow and blue as he takes in your face.

 

Your breath catches as he makes eye contact with you for the first time, his dark eyes like pools of ink, or blood. "Uh, hi?" you start off, but he doesn't answer. You frown, and tilt your head. There's no way he can be broken already.

 

He's staring off into space now, the LED your only indicator that he hasn't malfunctioned in the twenty seconds he's been in your house. But even still, you're tempted to wave your hand in front of his face, maybe tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. Is that rude? You mind wanders.

 

Suddenly, his eyes snap back into focus, and he inclines his head towards you "Hello. I am your CyberLife Incorporated Model RK800 synthetic companion. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Connor, but you may rename me if you wish. I was created for your complete sexual satisfaction, my entire body created by your exact specifications. Please take a moment to inspect me, to ensure that I have taken no damage during the shipping process."

 

Whoa. He's so much more formal than you would have expected- but maybe that's just because he's new? Other android owners said that their robots were so lifelike that sometimes they even forgot that they weren't. But Connor...

You step towards him, hands sliding down his chest and arms, before moving to his backside and doing the same thing. He doesn't look damaged; he looks better than not damaged, you think, eyes roaming across his sculpted back and ass.

 

"Uh, so... synthetic companion, huh?" you say to him, sidling back to his front and giving a low whistle. 

 

"Yes. I believe, however, that the term you may be more familiar with would be... sex android?"

 

You take your bottom lip in between your teeth, the first tendrils of arousal pooling in your core like molten lava. Formal or not, he really is a gift from the Gods- and the tendrils build to a simmer when you catch a glance of his cock in between his legs.

 

It's thick. God, it's thick. Not too long, but you already knew that- you like them wider than they are long, anyway.

 

"Yeah," you finally say, tearing your gaze from his dick to his eyes. 

 

You make your way to the couch and sit, and he walks towards it as well, sitting close to you, his LED bright blue once again. 

"So, you're fresh out the box... which means that I guess you don't really have any clue on what to do with a girl, huh?"

He makes an affirmative noise. "Yes. I was made new, and then brought to your home shortly after. My knowledge of sex is fairly rudimentary, but I'm sure that with you to teach me, you'll make quick work of my innocence." 

You look at him then, and see the light smirk that plays at the edge of his lips. They look so soft. So real. 

 

You're feeling bold tonight- the smile is still on his face when you lean in and press you mouth to his, arm sliding up and resting on his shoulder. 

 

Your lips meet his, your mouth slightly parted, his closed, and. It's like kissing a store mannequin, and you're initially so disappointed that you want to stop right away before you think about how new he is. You have to teach him what you like- so you trace the tip of your tongue on his lip until he gets the message. He's opening his mouth, and touching your tongue to his, his hands making their way to your shoulder before you guide him lower, to the swell of your ass. You suck his tongue further into your mouth.

"Oh!" Connor moans quietly into your mouth, and you open your eyes to look at the state he's in, only to see that he's been kissing you with his eyes wide open the entire time.

 

Breaking the kiss off, you shake your head at him. "Dude, you don't keep your eyes open when you're kissing, it's weird." 

"But how else am I supposed to assess your level of arousal?" he asks you, creasing his brow.

Smiling like a cat with the cream, you ease yourself onto his lap and clasp your hands round his neck. "I'll show you in other ways, don't worry. Close your eyes."

 

He still looks confused as hell, but at least his eyes are closed, so you take his hand, and place it to your cheek. "Do you feel that?" you ask him.

"Your temperature is 98.9 degrees Fahrenheit. An increase in temperature in such a short amount of time doesn't line up with any illnesses, especially considering the concentration of heat in the cheek area compared to the rest of the face. You're blushing."

You nod at him. "Yeah. And feel this?" you take that same hand and pull it slowly to your breasts, making sure he can feel how hard your nipples are.

"Your nipples are erect. And judging from the circumstances, this is most likely due to sexual arousal rather than cold, seeing as the temperature is 75 degrees inside your apartment."

His LED is whirring like crazy, going from blue to yellow in the blink of an eye and making a quiet humming noise as you slowly grind on his cock.

"Do you feel that?" you breathe at him, leaning forward and resting your head on his broad shoulder.

He nods and swallows thickly before answering. "Yes. Yes, I feel that. Your body is preparing itself for penetrative sex by producing its own lubricant. You're wet." 

 

And before you can say anything else, he's reaching down, eyes still closed, and sliding his fingers into your cunt, testing the waters. You almost grind down on them before he takes them back, and sucks them into his mouth.

 

Fuck.  If you were wet before, it's nothing compared to what you're feeling now. You feel the chill on your panties from being wet and then exposed to cold air, your heart hammering as he tastes you on his fingers.

 

"Sorry. I should have informed you that I analyze substances via taste. My tongue is able to test and compare the things I taste to a large database created by other androids." he tells you, his hands making their way your ass and settling there, his fingers pressing in.

 

"Uh huh," you say, "what did you find out? Just now?"

 

And then he's turning his attention to you fully, his eyes open and boring into yours, his voice losing that detached polite tone he'd had when you first unboxed him. "You taste like you've needed this for a very long time."

That's it. You're already not a very patient girl by nature, but the way he said that has you melting in a way that you didn't think you were capable of, considering the one responsible is an android who was cordial at best 5 minutes ago.

 

You're pulling him into you, kissing him like you might die when he grabs your ass tighter and lays back on the couch with you perched on top of him, and you feel his want for you hard and insistent right up against your soaked panties. 

 

He's giving restrained little moans here and there now, especially when he comes into contact with your clothed slit with the plush head of his cock. "Is this all that you want?" he asks, his voice low and-oh, god- desperate. 

"Why?" you tease him, touching his cockhead with lighter and lighter brushes of your pussy. "Is there something more that you'd like to give me?"

 

"I am fully erect. And you-" he cuts himself off with a loud moan, "you are very wet. And while it isn't my purpose for me to think of my own sexual satisfaction first... it would be a waste of the lubricant you've created to only engage in this act similar to frottage that you seem to be partial to." 

 

His LED is nearly solid yellow at this point, his mouth parted slightly and cheeks tinged a pale russet. You smirk down at him as you grind even harder onto his cock through your panties . 

 

"Oh, yeah? What would you have me do, then?" you ask him wickedly, the corners of your mouth turning up into a smirk when he can only throw his head back and gasp at the way you're teasing him. "Hm?"

It's always fun to tease, even if the recipient is an android, and can't decide that he's had enough and just pull your panties to the side and bury himself inside you. But the thought of something like that, along with the visual... it's enough to get you panting, too.

 

 "Connor? Anything you'd like to suggest? Last chance..."

 His eyes snap towards you again, his half lidded gaze and parted lips the picture of lust and denial. "I do- I do have some suggestions of my own," he says, struggling to keep himself in check, it seems. You marvel at the level of dedication that went into programming something like this- the subtle ways he's been denying himself, the layers of desire and need saturating his every word, even the way he's been flexing his hands on your ass for the past five minutes while you've been teasing him. 

 

"Seeing as you're as wet as you are, and how I-oh!- how I've achieved a complete erection, it's clear that the both of us are- mmm- at peak arousal. I would suggest that we move to penetrative sex, then, but as my master- hmm!- you are in perfect control of how far we take this act."

 

You're on the verge of straight up purring now; he looks completely debauched with the faint blush from earlier a full-on cherry, and his bottom lip red from the number of times he's bitten it. You marvel at how he probably picked that up from you, even during the short amount of time you spent with him.

 

"Penetrative sex?" you play with the words, tilting your head as you move to kiss at his neck- he lets out a very gratifying moan in response. 

 

"Yes," he answers, his grip on your hips finally as hard as you like it, "I believe you're more familiar with the term 'fucking'?" 

You moan against him then, hands in his hair, listening to him try to come up with a way to encourage you to fuck him without seeming too demanding, too out of Android form. 

 

"Because this is our first time together, I would suggest something close, something face-to-face so as to gain a better understanding of what your pleasure looks like. The noises you make. The- ah!- faces you make. The way you look when you reach orgasm."

 

His hand moves from your ass to your hair, hand made into a loose fist at the bottom of its length. "That is to say: I would very much like to finally be inside you."

 

Your eyebrow quirks up, even as you feel yourself growing wetter. That was... kind of bold of him. But hell if it didn't turn you on immensely, even if it wasn't dirty talk in the traditional sense of the word. "Well, then," you murmur at him, "I think you better take me to the bedroom."

 

He's picking you up and walking to your bedroom- with directions you'd hastily whispered into his ear so that he wouldn't have to ask later on- and depositing you onto the bed, sucking in a breath when you slide your panties off and part your legs for him.

 

He makes his way to you, carefully, to the bed, before settling on top of you, holding a breast in his hand, with his head in your neck. 

 

"Seeing as you also invested in making sure that my weight falls in the range of a human man with my height and build, it would seem that you'd like me to be able to lie fully on top you during sex," he says to you lowly, making his way to your ear.

 

"Does this mean that you want me to fully bear down on you when I fuck you on this bed?" 

 

Your breath catches sharply, pulling him closer to you as he positions himself and lines up with you. "I guess you'll have to find out," you whisper at him.

 

He chuckles into your neck, where he's moved back to, and, so slowly that you feel a scream building in your throat, presses his cock into you, until he's fully inside, letting out a groan. "Ah!"

 

As wet as you are, you don't feel the muted burn of his entry, only a delicious sense of being full that has you writhing before he's had a chance to do anything to you yet. 

 

But then he moves from his spot in your neck to look you in the eye, a vein in his forehead becoming prominent as he pulls himself free, nearly to the head, then slams back inside. 

 

Not even five minutes of this, and you're moaning and whimpering loudly, the sounds of him fucking you making a bright blush burn on your cheeks.  You look up at him- he's only barely any better off than you. If he looked wrecked when you first started, he looks almost possessed with desire now. His hair is completely mussed, face flushed in a way you've only seen on people prior to this.

 

"Do you like the way I feel inside of you?" he manages to ask, "the way my cock works you open?" You nod at him, mouth agape, and he gives you a strained little smile.

"You should- after all, you chose it. You chose its girth, its length. This was exactly how you planned on being fucked, and now... here it is. Here  _I_ am. Is this everything you could have imagined?"

 

You're beyond words at this point, instead opting to grab him and pull him to your lips, kissing him reckless and needy. He kisses back enthusiastically, tongue tracing your lips and mingling with yours.

 

Your vision blurs at this point, so focused on your impending climax that the lights become like stars above him, his face like a celestial body as you roll your hips into his thrusts. 

 

'Yes, move with me. Guide me to what feels best. Where do you want my mouth- your breast? Your neck?" you grab the back of his head in response, and pull him to your breast, where he flicks at your nipple with his tongue until you're gasping.

 

"It appears that you enjoy the way that I'm fucking you- the way my cock is pushing you into the mattress and splitting you open. Are you going to climax this way? With me on top of you, pressed into you this tight?"

Through the many layers of arousal, you almost think he's teasing you and opt to tease back, but suddenly he grips your hips and pulls them into him while he's fucking you, and then you can't even speak- your hands fly to his back and claw red marks all the way down. 

 

His gives a violent shudder before moving to your ear again. "Yes! Show me what it looks like when you're close!" he murmurs hotly, fingers gripping you with bruising force as he slams into you even harder.

 

"It would seem that you like it most when I fuck you like this-" and then he's pounding into that place that makes you see stars and your brain go fuzzy, "- and so I will continue within these exact parameters until you are satisfied- which should not be long, judging by the pace of your breathing, and the volume of your moans."

The both of you move together in silence save for your loud moans, and Connor's grunts and murmurs of assessment, until he looks at you and says, "I must tell you that I am nearing the end of my stamina, and am due for completion in less than one minute's time. As I'm sure it is a personal preference, I have to ask you: would you prefer my ejaculate inside of you, or outside? Though I can assure you, since I am artificially made, my semen is non-organic in nature and will not result in your pregnancy."

 

"Yes!" you're moaning out, with your hands gripping at his back like your life depends on it, "yes! Come inside me, Connor!"

 

He gives another shudder, and gives you a strained, "Very well, then," before thrusting into you twice more, then coming.

 

The two of you lie like that for a little bit, with his cum making its way out of you from around his cock and slowly streaming down your inner thigh, when he says, "Were you satisfied with my performance?" and gives you the faintest of smiles when you nod breathlessly. "Your response has been noted- and data from this session with be stored in my memories for future analysis on how to better please you." You can't imagine how he'd be able to top this, but you nod again anyway, loosening your grip on him so that he can move to your side.

 

"Would you like me to hold you while you restore your strength? I can enter sleep mode so as to mimic the behaviors of a human during this time of night, even simulating a heartbeat, if that would comfort you."

 

"Yeah, that would be nice," you agree drowsily, and he shifts to hold you in his arms, the sound of his heartbeat lulling you asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to @ people on AO3, lol, so if someone could tell me how that'd be so great.
> 
> Also, here's the audio that inspired this:
> 
> https://soundgasm.net/u/Tom_Like_A_Bomb/Built-for-Pleasure
> 
> I hope I didn't rip it off too much- tell me what you think!


End file.
